


Te Doy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Amnesia, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм и Дин живут в маленьком городке, как обычные люди. Они больше не мотаются по штатам, выполняя волю отца. Вот только проблем у них всё равно хватает.</p><p>Серия драбблов.<br/>Добавлен драббл <b>Истина</b>.</p><p><b>UPD:</b> работа заморожена. Продолжения не будет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Te Doy*

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл Te Doy - это фактически, мой самый первый текст по SPN. Он был написан, когда я смотрела ещё только 3-4 серию 2-го сезона, и если тогда это было «совсем-совсем слегка AU», то теперь это аушка явная.  
> Посвящаю этот коротенький бред своим любимым:  
> -Paра-dеmon (спасибо за это сокровище! :heart: )  
> -сыне (просто потому, что ты их тоже любишь)  
> -m.f. (спасибо за эти чудесные разговоры, поддержку и советы)
> 
> Когда я писала самый первый драббл, то вообще даже не думала, что из этого выйдет такая активная серия. *задумчиво* Название пока рабочее (не я эту серию так окрестила, но читающим оказалось легче так ориентироваться). Возможно, со временем название поменяется, посмотрим. В конце концов, мне хотелось - позже - назвать её "Рубашка из крапивы". Правда, это название так и не прижилось...  
> С последними драбблами мне очень помогла Mэмфиc (ныне Эмc), а несколько из них даже написала. Одним словом, у нас получилось даже соавторство))
> 
> Напомню ещё раз: это серия драбблов. Они могут быть связаны между собой сюжетно, а могут быть оторваны друг от друга. Хронология в списке пока идёт прямая, но если где-то будет изменён порядок драбблов, я обязательно напишу, что и после чего читать.

Зайти в комнату, совсем тихо, стараясь не шуметь, и почти ничего не видя в темноте.  
Стянуть куртку, едва не зашипев сквозь зубы, добраться до ванной, содрать мокрое насквозь тряпьё, намотанное вместо бинтов на левое предплечье. Матерясь про себя, обработать кровоточащую рану, глубоко с шумом вдохнуть.  
Вымыться по мере возможности, смывая запах крови, пороха, серы, стараясь не намочить свежую повязку.  
Выползти из ванной в свежем белье, на ощупь дойти до кровати, не включая свет.  
Замереть.  
Едва слышный шорох, сонное бормотание:  
-Это ты?.. Что как поздно?..  
-Ничего, всё в порядке... спи.  
-Иди сюда.  
-Нет, я сегодня на своей кровати...  
-Иди сюда, мать твою... я спать хочу, а не препираться до утра.  
Со вздохом вползти на постель под тёплое одеяло, под горячий бок лежащего рядом младшего брата.  
Любимого младшего брата.  
-Спи, Сэмми.  
-Мыхым...  
И блаженно закрыть глаза, уткнувшись носом в пахнущие яблочным шампунем волосы мелкого... завтра, конечно, Сэм накричит, устроит разнос, что он опять попёрся куда-то один, напился, подрался.  
Это всё нестрашно.  
Главное что у Сэмми теперь нормальная жизнь, остальное неважно. Всё-таки амнезия - это иногда очень даже хорошо.

05.02.2008

 

\-------------  
*te doy - даю тебе (исп.) Ну, или если совсем уж дословно: "я тебе даю".


	2. Потому что я люблю тебя

Он никогда не спрашивал, куда уходит по ночам его любимый человек. Негласно считалось, что тот шляется по барам, часто нарывается на драки, но они оба понимали, что это просто ложь – не было запаха алкоголя, даже запаха сигарет, зато были другие запахи, резкие и очень сильные, иногда от них мутило, но чаще всего они казались чем-то родным.  
Он никогда не требовал от своего любимого человека объяснений, потому что оба знали, что всё сказанное будет ложью. В той или иной степени.  
Он никогда не пытался следить, куда уходит его любимый человек – иногда почти сразу после секса, что бывало очень обидно, почти до слёз. Он просто считал, что так надо, так будет лучше для них обоих. И если видел очередные порезы, ссадины или даже жуткие раны, не задавал вопросов на запретную тему, а списывал всё на ночные драки, подкалывая на тему записи в бойцовский клуб.  
У них были одинаковые татуировки на груди – в одном и том же месте. Но он никогда не спрашивал, что значат эти странные рисунки. Раз сделали – значит, так было надо.  
Они носили кольца – простые, серебряные, почти одинаковые, с той лишь разницей, что на его собственном кольце была гравировка на латыни – отрывок из молитвы.  
Их всегда считали парой, где бы они не появлялись, а ездили они часто по самым разным городам, но всегда возвращались домой. У него самого всегда было полно дел, всё-таки эксперт по разным древним штучкам, такое не забывается, он всё помнит до мелочей, с одной оговоркой: он не может вспомнить, откуда у него такие навыки. Вещицы обычно попадались с разными оккультными значениями, но тем интереснее, хотя он и не верит в эту чушь. Но чувствует, что надо бы…  
Его всегда мучил только один вопрос, который он задавал своему любимому человеку фактически каждую ночь. Нет, он не сомневался в их большой и неземной любви, просто…  
Странно это как-то, жить под одной крышей, терпеть всего выходки этого парня, не получать объяснений, не задавать вопросов, обниматься и целоваться на людях – и не получать по ночам того, чего так хочется, в полной мере. Секс, да, он есть, если его можно так назвать. Вот именно так называемый секс и не давал ему покоя.  
Дверь тихо открылась, и он обернулся, отвлекаясь от медной, позеленевшей от времени пластинки с древними надписями:  
-Привет.  
-Привет, Сэмми, - его любимый человек натянуто улыбнулся и поспешил в ванную, стараясь не хромать.  
-Опять, да? – он вздохнул. – Сколько можно говорить с тобой на эту тему, Дин?.. Ладно… Пойдём, помогу обработать твои царапины.  
В ванной они вытаскивают кусок стекла из бедра Дина, слава Богу, осколок небольшой и мышцы несильно повреждены. Как ни странно, но у Дина стоит. И Сэм, закончив бинтовать, тянется ртом к этой жаркой плоти…  
Горячая ладонь ложится ему на лоб, останавливая:  
-Не надо, Сэмми. Я же говорил тебе, что так – не надо. Лучше дай руку.  
И снова – как тысячу ночей и дней до этого – между ними только их ладони, жадно сжимающие возбуждённую плоть.  
Никогда между ними не было большего. И Сэму очень больно понимать, что никогда большего и не будет.  
-Почему? – спрашивают он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дина. –Почему? Ты никогда мне не позволяешь и сам ничего не делаешь. Почему? – в голосе слышны предательские слёзы.  
-Потому что я люблю тебя, Сэмми.


	3. Per Te*

Иногда он задавался вопросом: тогда, в прошлом, которое не сохранилось в его памяти, уж не был ли он каким-нибудь преподом латыни? В их доме полки книжных шкафов просто ломились под тяжестью старинных фолиантов, большинство из которых написано именно на латинском языке. Но серьёзных словарей и учебников почему-то нигде не находилось. Всё, что ему удалось раскопать, это тоненькую брошюрку-самоучитель с правилами чтения и построения предложений.  
И память почему-то отказывалась возвращать даже такую малость, как знание другого – пусть и мёртвого – языка.  
Теперь у него появилось новое хобби: поиск ответов. Ведь латынь – это не из разряда опасных вопросов, правда? Скорее всего, это было по его части, потому что его любовник и двух слов не мог связать на языке древних царей и философов. Только иногда выдавал какие-то заученные наизусть фразы. Чаще всего молитвы. Хотя… никто из них не был религиозен.  
Вот и сейчас – он сидел, обложившись со всех сторон недавно купленными учебниками и словарями, пытался прочесть без ошибок коротенький текст из учебника, когда входная дверь отрылась, и в дом вошёл тот, о ком думалось постоянно и без передышки.  
-Сэмми?.. – в таком родном голосе послышались встревоженные нотки. – Ты чем это занят?..  
-А, привет, Дин, - он поспешно захлопнул учебник и натянуто улыбнулся. – Не думал, что ты придёшь так рано.  
Дин подошёл прямо к столу и, нахмурившись, открыл первую попавшуюся книгу:  
-Латинский для начинающих?.. С чего вдруг?  
-Ну, понимаешь… - Сэм отобрал у него книгу и решительно выдохнул: - Я хочу разобраться в себе. В доме полно этих древних книг, кто-то ведь их читал, верно? Ты и двух слов связать не можешь на латыни. А у меня такое чувство, будто я его когда-то изучал. Вот, пытаюсь вспомнить.  
-Вот как… - Дин нахмурился ещё больше и отошёл от стола. Отвернулся. – Тебе… ни к чему это знать.  
-Но почему, Дин?! Я и так никогда не задаю тебе никаких вопросов, а надо бы! Кто я, откуда, чем занимался, чем занимаешься ты и куда пропадаешь ночами…. Почему ты всегда отказываешься от нормального секса… даже не даёшь отсосать тебе… - на этих словах его лицо залила густая краска. – Я хочу знать! Пусть не всю правду… раз ты так оберегаешь меня от прошлого. Пусть не всю. Но хотя бы часть. Иначе я просто свихнусь, Дин!!  
Его любовник, нет, самый дорогой для него человек на свете, стоял посреди гостиной, чуть сгорбившись. Плечи поникли, а кулаки сжались так, что побелели пальцы.  
-Дин?.. – Сэм нерешительно подошёл к нему, осторожно положил ладонь на тут же напрягшуюся спину.  
-Сэмми…  
Никто из них не понял, как это случилось, но только оба оказались на полу. Дин прижимал Сэма к полу всем телом, всем своим весом, и поцелуй был таким исступлённым, что не было времени думать. Да какое там времени… не было желания думать.  
И только когда ладонь Дина, горячая и сильная, забралась в джинсы Сэму…  
-Прости, Сэмми… - глухо пробормотал Дин Сэму в плечо. – Прости. Не спрашивай ни о чём, умоляю.  
-Почему? – и столько боли и мУки было в его голосе.  
-Просто не спрашивай. Я всё, всё сделаю для тебя, только не спрашивай и не проси о невозможном.  
-Но почему, Дин? Объясни!..  
-Потому что всё это – для тебя. Потому что я всё ещё жив – только из-за тебя. Потому что живу – ради тебя. И умру тоже – ради тебя. Только не спрашивай.  
-Ну, почему?..  
Губы Дина, горячие и сухие, покрывали жадными поцелуями шею Сэма, подбородок, щёки, скулы, мочку уха…  
И тут Сэм услышал хриплый шёпот:  
-Per te…

В эту ночь у них всё равно так и не было полноценного секса. Но, будто в знак извинения, Дин всё-таки чуть-чуть переступил условную, проведённую им же самим черту, заставив Сэма биться в оргазме одними только поцелуями. Взять полностью в рот изнывающую от желания плоть он так и не решился.  
Утром Дин опять куда-то ушёл, не сказав ни слова.  
А Сэм… снова засел за свои книги. Только в этот раз он пытался перевести то, что сказал ему ночью Дин.  
Вот только у слова per** оказалось слишком много значений.

06.10.2008

 

\------------------  
*per te – «ради тебя», лат.  
** per - 1. вследствие, от, по, путём, ради, сквозь; 2. pare , 1 - наполнять (лат.)


	4. Огонь Его

Заниматься работой, то и дело бросая обеспокоенный взгляд на сотовый – привычное дело. И то, что телефон молчит, тоже привычно. Но он не позвонит первым. А если телефонный звонок всё-таки раздастся, значит, дело дрянь, и надо готовить аптечку, набор содержимого которой гораздо шире, чем у законопослушных граждан.  
Но сотовый молчит, а значит, всё в норме. И пусть даже его любовник вышел из номера всего лишь за пиццей и парой бутылок пива, всё равно этот идиот в любой момент может вляпаться в историю.  
Сегодня они не дома, потому что пришлось выехать по какому-то срочному делу чуть ли не в соседний штат. Что за дело – спрашивать бесполезно, после той истории с латынью между ними словно что-то сломалось. Исчезло что-то хрупкое и едва уловимое, что-то, чего они оба раньше не замечали… или, может быть, не замечал только он один.  
С тяжёлым вздохом он снова бросил взгляд на телефон. Тот молчал.  
Но дверь в номер уже открылась, и с улицы вбежал самый дорогой для него человек.  
Сэм резко обернулся, бросив все свои занятия:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Там такой дикий ветер! И дождь пошёл, наверно, будет настоящая буря… - Дин снял мокрую куртку и бросил её на стул. Выложил на единственный в номере стол влажную коробку пиццы и пристроил рядом две бутылки пива. – Чем занят?  
\- Да так… - Сэм замялся, не зная, как объяснить. – Мне дали тут кое-что посмотреть. Сказали, что заберут, как мы домой вернёмся.  
\- Что-то серьёзное? – Дин уже снимал с себя промокшие рубашку и джинсы.  
Сэм почесал затылок и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Да нет… просто просили посмотреть. Штука интересная, ни разу такую не видел, но я пока справляюсь.  
\- Ладно, я пока в душ.  
Прихватив чистое мотельное полотенце, Дин исчез в ванной.  
Снова вздохнув, Сэм взялся за свою работу. Перед ним на кровати рядом с ноутбуком лежала небольшая вещица: маленькая дощечка размером с ладонь, потемневшая от времени, и рисунок местами только угадывается. Кое-где на рисунке стёрлась позолота, но нимбы и крылья были чётко видны.  
Это ангелы.  
Нет, архангелы. И их семь. Если знания Сэма, выплывающие из покрытого мраком прошлого, не врали, то перед ним православная икона. Век пока определить трудно, но Сэм надеялся справиться и с этим. Понять, кто изображён, не составило труда – Гугл великая вещь. И перед ним сейчас лежал на кровати раскрытый ноутбук со страницей, текст на которой подробно описывал, как изображались на православных иконах архангелы. И Сэм действительно видел у одного из них в руках фонарь и зеркало, у другого – «золотой венец», руки третьего были сложены на груди, будто в молитве… По этим деталям можно было узнать Гавриила, Иегудиила и Селафиила. В центре же был Михаил, вонзающий копьё в дракона. Правда, дракона было почти не разглядеть – дерево сильно потемнело в этом месте, да и детали, помогающие опознать, Сэм видел только через лупу. А вот самый светлый участок рисунка оказался слева, и архангел, держащий в одной руке меч, а в другой – молнию, просто притягивал взгляд. И было в этом что-то… что-то пугающее. Пугающее своей суровостью и неотвратимостью.  
\- Уриил, - понял Сэм, пробуя на языке непривычное его слуху произношение имени.  
Дверь открылась, и из ванной вышел Дин в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер. Он подошёл вплотную к Сэму, согнувшемуся в три погибели над иконой, заглянул, что тот так внимательно изучает.  
И ахнул. Только не это!  
Сэм поднял голову и как-то растерянно посмотрел ему в глаза:  
\- Я думал… они другие…  
От этих слов у Дина в груди похолодело.

26-29.01.2009


	5. Слишком сильно любить

Сидеть вот так – одному на диване, в полной тишине, и держать в руке неоткрытую бутылку пива… слишком непривычно. Можно, конечно, включить телевизор, свинтить с бутылки крышку и попытаться отвлечься от тяжёлых мыслей. Только это вряд ли поможет.  
Можно дотянуться до телефона, лежащего на рабочем столе, и просто позвонить, только чтобы услышать родной и такой любимый голос. Но лучше этого не делать – у него и так репутация старого параноика.  
Но сидеть в такой давящей тишине и думать о том, что где-то вот прямо сейчас к его любимому, на самом деле любимому, младшему брату может подойти какой-нибудь незнакомец, сказать всего несколько слов… может быть, даже слегка обнять и прошептать что-то на ухо… это просто невыносимо.  
Дин со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана и устало посмотрел на часы. Половина первого ночи. Сэмми решил прогуляться, потому что они поссорились.  
Мелкий всегда был упрям и добивался своего любыми путями. Даже если для этого нужно было устроить конец света и стать антихристом.  
Нет, до таких крайностей, конечно, не дошло. Но когда они легли в постель, и Сэм потянулся к Дину, намереваясь довести всё-таки дело до конца, а тот снова остановил его…  
Сэм просто не выдержал, вскочил с кровати, поспешно натянул на себя джинсы, рубашку, носки… схватил куртку и со словами «Я так больше не могу!» бросился из спальни в коридор.  
Дин всё ещё ошеломлённо хлопал глазами, а входная дверь уже хлопнула, закрывшись за вылетевшим на улицу взбешённым Сэмом.  
И вот теперь он, Дин, сидит в их гостиной, полностью одетый, с бутылкой пива, которую так и не открыл, – и сна ни в одном глазу.  
На душе было мерзко и пакостно, хотелось тихонько заскулить сквозь стиснутые зубы, потому что…  
Ну не мог он трахнуть своего младшего брата, пусть даже тот и не помнил, что они родственники.  
Он просто не мог.  
Потому что слишком сильно любил своего Сэмми.

25.06.2009


	6. Не тот кусочек мозаики

Сидеть за столиком ресторанчика, куда приходят семейные пары, терзать десертной ложечкой поплывшее за два часа мороженое и без настроения потягивать через трубочку ледяной, только что заказанный, молочный коктейль, в котором много-много шоколада – да, это абсолютно правильное поведение для взрослого парня. Сидеть вот так уже до полвины первого ночи, мозолить глаза посетителям ресторанчика, вызывая у них жалость всем своим глубоко несчастным видом… и тупо смотреть на лежащий на столе телефон и слепо надеяться, что тот сейчас оживёт, что ему сейчас позвонят и позовут домой. Скажут, что всё было так глупо, и нечего из-за этого так расстраиваться, что ему сейчас лучше бы идти домой, а то начнут без него… и тихо скажут в трубку заветное «Я люблю тебя, Сэмми».  
Да, мечтать не вредно.  
Сэм тяжело вздохнул и снова потянул через трубочку молочный коктейль, настолько холодный, что заломило зубы и заныло горло. Так ведь и ангину подхватить недолго…  
А ему уже всё равно. А хоть бы и ангину. Только всё равно это ничего не изменит.  
Мороженое лениво растекалось в стеклянной креманке. Шоколадная стружка мешалась с вишнёвым джемом, и Сэм упрямо продолжал размазывать джем с потёкшим мороженым по стеклянному дну.  
Сейчас уже было всё равно, с чего началась ссора, потому что это не имело значения. И что с того, что нет полноценного секса? Ну, в самом деле, что с того? Секс – это ведь не главное… хотя его так не хватает.  
Может быть, у Дина какие-то проблемы с этим? Может быть… по какой-то причине они не могут себе это позволить? Знать бы, по какой…  
Сэм содрогнулся от пронёсшихся в голове теорий, которые были одна страшнее другой. Помотал головой и снова уставился на вишнёво-молочную лужицу с шоколадной крошкой.  
Дин никогда не говорил об их прошлом. И в тот самый день, когда Сэм очнулся… этот человек никогда не пытался помочь Сэму восстановить прошлое. Сэм всё додумывал сам. Он по кусочкам собирал свою жизнь, выстраивал заново свои отношения с этим непостижимым человеком, имя которого Дин. А тот строил из себя Элизу из сказки про диких лебедей и отказывался говорить.  
Хотя… сейчас у Сэма были подозрения, что Дин просто не мог говорить тогда. Вот вообще.  
И ему пришлось всё додумывать самому.  
Эти серебряные кольца, эти одинаковые татуировки, эта привязанность Дина к нему и дикая тоска в диновых глазах…  
Внутри Сэма всё похолодело.  
Может быть, тогда он просто сделал какой-то неверный вывод?..

27.06.2009


	7. Обратный отсчёт

Память – это такая штука, от которой иногда очень хочется отказаться. А иногда – ты даже не имеешь возможности вернуть её. Но, как это ни смешно, и при втором варианте бывают ситуации, когда просто хочется всё забыть и сказать: этого не было.  
Он знал оба этих состояния не понаслышке. И в том, и в другом случае чаще всего ему хотелось тихо умереть и чтобы никто никогда больше его не тревожил, чтобы не приходилось снова открывать глаза, видеть незнакомый потолок над головой и задаваться идиотским вопросом «кто я?». Потому что даже имея воспоминания – единственные надо сказать – о последних одиннадцати месяцах, он по-прежнему не знал ответа на самый главный вопрос. Он не знал, кто он на самом деле. Не знал о себе ровным счётом ни-че-го.  
Ну, конечно, кое-что ему было известно: его зовут Сэм, так его называли в больнице, где он пришёл в себя после недели комы. Ему сказал врач, этот… доктор Коллин. Сказал, что его привёз в больницу «вот этот молодой человек, которого зовут Дин, насколько я знаю». Диагноз поставить не удалось, поэтому все просто ждали, когда он очнётся.  
Ещё он знал, что у него есть татуировка на груди, точно такая же как и у «того молодого человека, Дина», у него много самых разных шрамов, о происхождении которых ему никто ничего не мог сказать. Ещё у него есть родинки – на лице, и вообще по всему телу. Есть родимое пятно, небольшое такое, на внутренней части бедра ближе к паху. Есть серебряное кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки. А ещё – есть Дин.  
Дин приходил к нему в больницу очень часто. Точнее, он фактически не вылезал из палаты Сэма. Всё время сидел рядом, с беспокойством глядя на Сэма, иногда ходил в магазин. А когда Сэма выписали – просто забрал его с собой. К себе.  
Но за всё время пребывания в больнице, да и потом ещё пару месяцев тоже, этот Дин не сказал ни слова.  
Поначалу Сэм даже решил, что этот парень немой. Но потом выяснилось, что это совершенно не так. Просто Дин почему-то не мог издать ни звука в течение ровно трёх месяцев трёх недель и трёх дней. А на вопросы Сэма, касающиеся его, сэмовой, личности не реагировал вовсе. Вот вообще никак.  
И именно тогда, сразу после выписки, когда они приехали из больницы в этот странный, небольшой, но какой-то неуютный дом, Сэм принялся наводить порядок в своей голове и заодно в самом доме.  
Значит, так. У него есть имя – Сэм. Но нет фамилии. Такого быть не может, потому что в больнице должны были потребовать страховку. Ну, на худой конец этот самый Дин должен был как-то проявить свои личные данные, если оплатил лечение Сэма. Не тут-то было: больничные счета оказались оплачены наличными не отходя от кассы.  
Сэм не собирался сдаваться, он обследовал весь дом на предмет хоть каких-то сведений о себе или о Дине, с которым жил под одной крышей, но по разные комнаты.  
Не было никаких фотографий, документов, безделушек, личных вещей, говорящих что-либо о своём хозяине. Если не считать того самого кольца на пальце Сэма, очень похожего на то кольцо, которое носил Дин, и розовой зубной щётки Сэма.  
Розовая… Бррр! Его до сих пор передёргивает от этого воспоминания. В тот же вечер он избавился от этой и обзавёлся новой, зелёной.  
Дом вообще казался каким-то пустым, будто в него въехали только сегодня. Хотя… вполне возможно, что всё именно так и было.  
Одинаковые кольца и татуировки наводили на мысли определённой направленности. И Сэм с опаской поглядывал на этого Дина, отмечая странные тоскующие взгляды, которые то и дело ловил на себе. Предстоящая ночь казалась каким-то кошмаром.  
Но, едва на часах обозначилось одиннадцать вечера, как Дин взял подушку, одеяло и отправился в гостиную спать на диванчике.  
Сэм до сих пор помнит ту самую первую ночь в их доме, когда он сидел один в темноте спальни на единственной кровати, размеры которой как-то не подразумевали соседства, и смотрел в стену перед собой. Ногам было холодно, потому что он сидел, опустив босые ступни на холодный линолеум. И вообще на душе было мерзко от какого-то непривычного одиночества.  
Сэм тогда не мог понять, что происходит. Дин не сказал за день ни одного слова. А Сэм смотрел на него всё время и думал, что это… как–то неправильно. Что-то в этом человеке не так. Чего-то не хватало.  
И очень хотелось услышать голос Дина. Почему-то это было жизненно важно.  
И вот именно в ту ночь Сэм и подумал: наверно, они поругались? Он сделал что-то неправильно, и Дин теперь на него обижен… не хочет разговаривать до сих пор. Но Сэм же видит, что ему тоже плохо!..  
Наверно, они серьёзно поссорились.  
Именно тогда Сэм и решил обязательно всё исправить, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

***

Он тяжело вздохнул и сделал ещё один глоток молочного коктейля.  
На самом деле они никогда не ругались… до сегодняшнего дня.  
Но Сэм до сих пор помнил шок Дина, когда они поцеловались впервые с того дня, как Сэм очнулся.

01.07.2009


	8. Точка отсчёта

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А теперь, мои хорошие, позвольте представить вам моего соавтора))) Mэмфиc написала драббл к моей серии зарисовок, это получилось самое настоящее соавторство, потому что мы долго обсуждали этот сюжет, но написала именно она, потому что у меня были с этим... небольшие проблемы)) Надеюсь, вам понравится результат трудов наших. Прошу любить и жаловать:

Сколько уже прошло? Два часа, три? Сэм все еще не вернулся, и Дина постепенно все глубже затягивает самый большой страх всей его жизни – потерять Сэмми. Он и сам уже точно не помнит, когда почувствовал это впервые, хотя подозревает, что еще тогда, в далеком восемьдесят третьем, когда выносил брата на руках из горящего дома.  
Осознал он этот страх впервые, когда Сэму исполнилось двенадцать и начался тот самый переходный возраст. Дину было действительно страшно, ведь младший братишка, который еще вчера его боготворил, сегодня даже разговаривать с ним не хочет, просит не ждать после школы и вообще: "У меня своя жизнь, Дин. Не лезь!"  
Потом он поговорил с отцом, тот объяснил, что это скоро пройдет, и оно и вправду прошло.  
А в пятнадцать Сэм впервые влюбился, и не так, как Дин, а всерьез. Девчонка оказалась стервозной и отшила мелкого, тот страшно переживал, почти ничего не ел два дня, и не разговаривал ни с отцом, ни с братом. Дину было его жаль, искренне, по-честному, но мелкая эгоистичная радость все равно притаилась где-то в уголке сознания.  
Первая охота мелкого была для Дина кошмаром – он все время краем глаза наблюдал за братом, и в итоге ранили его самого. Сэмми полночи не спал, сидя у его кровати и меняя повязки.  
Когда Сэм уезжал в Стэнфорд, Дин не сказал ему ни слова, он просто не мог – ужас сдавил горло стальными тисками, от боли хотелось выть.  
Следующие четыре года прошли как в тумане – он что-то делал, на что-то охотился, но помнил только пустое пассажирское сиденье Импалы и тишину в собственной груди.  
Сердце забилось снова, когда умерла Джесс. Это жестокая, отвратительная, эгоистичная правда Дина Винчестера. Он презирает ее, но не отрицает.  
Дальше, рывками, кусками мозаики – его кусочек, Сэма – и страх, постоянно, неотступно...  
А потом...  
И он не жалел ни о чем, ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
Но когда Сэм очнулся в больнице, не помня совершенно ничего, а он сам ничем не мог ему помочь, не мог и слова сказать, то страх теперь не отпускал ни на секунду. Потому что если раньше Сэм, уходя, помнил бы о нем и любил, то теперь он мог со спокойной душой уйти от незнакомого молчаливого парня, который ничего для него не значил.  
И Дин боялся, Боже, как же он боялся этого, пару раз страх так сжимал горло, что он едва не терял сознание от нехватки кислорода. И изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не обнять, сказать свое любимое "Сэмми", и просто почувствовать, что брат помнит, что он рядом, что никуда не уйдет.  
И поэтому, когда Сэм вдруг поцеловал его сам, то Дин, уже понимая, на что обрекает их обоих, не стал сопротивляться.


	9. Квест

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читать после Точка отсчёта, хотя по событиям это и самое начало отношений братьев после того, как Сэм пришёл в себя. Этот кусок идёт как воспоминания Сэма.

Сэм помнил то первое утро в их с Дином доме.  
Было всё ещё холодно и сыро – накануне вечером, едва приехали из больницы, они включили отопление, чтобы прогреть дом, который, казалось, годами стоял пустой. Но сейчас уже утро, а сырость ещё чувствовалась.  
За окном моросил дождь, тихонько стучал по стеклу и стекал вниз тоскливыми каплями. Сэм сидел на постели, завернувшись в одеяло, и смотрел в окно. Он думал. Думал о том, что делать, как быть дальше и как заставить Дина заговорить.  
Честно говоря, Сэм полночи пролежал без сна, думая, а надо ли ему вообще со всем этим связываться, может быть, лучше всего просто уйти, раз с ним не хотят разговаривать? Уйти к родителям. Если у него, конечно, есть родители. Ведь вполне может быть и так, что, раз его никто не навещал всё это время в больнице, то и родных у него совсем нет?  
Только Дин.  
Или, что тоже вполне вероятно, если они… и правда… пара, то от него родные отвернулись.  
Вот в это очень не хотелось верить.  
Хотя с другой стороны лучше верить в такой вариант, чем в то, что все его родные могли просто умереть.  
Сэм в который раз оглядел комнату, вздохнул и плюхнулся на спину. Вставать не хотелось совсем.  
Часы на стене мерно тикали, дождь продолжал скрестись в окно. А где-то в глубине дома слышалось хлопанье дверями и негромко играющая музыка. Кажется, что-то из старого рока. Дин любит такую музыку, это Сэм успел уже усвоить.  
Была одна вещь, которая настораживала Сэма: Дин не просто не разговаривал, он вообще молчал. Не хмыкал, не смеялся, не напевал под нос, хотя временами было видно, что ему очень хочется… Как будто у него нет голоса в принципе, как у русалочки из сказки, или… он, как Элиза, поклялся, что не проронит ни звука, и теперь молча плетёт по ночам рубашку из крапивы, собранной на местном кладбище.  
Что Сэма всегда поражало, так это то, что он помнит много самых разных вещей, те же детские сказки, а вот себя или Дина не помнит совсем.  
Доктор Коллин сказал, что такое бывает, и, как правило, память потом возвращается. Надо только подождать. Правда, не сказал, сколько именно. Доктор говорил, что скорейшему возвращению памяти поспособствует возвращение домой, общение с друзьями и близкими, помогут фотографии, дневники, если Сэм их вёл, прежние занятия или работа. Но, к сожалению, в создавшейся ситуации это всё оказалось невозможно. Дом, судя по всему, только что купленный, личных вещей никаких, кроме кольца на руке и зубной щётки в ванной (кстати, щётку Сэм успел поменять ещё накануне вечером, потому что та была раздражающе розового цвета). В доме не было ни фотографий, ни книг. И самое главное – единственный человек, который мог дать ответы на все вопросы, оказался нем, как рыба.  
Но Сэм за всё время, что знал Дина, твёрдо уверился, что не безразличен ему.  
Глубоко не безразличен.  
Почесав переносицу, Сэм пришёл к выводу, что надо как-то менять сложившуюся ситуацию.

Завтрак прошёл всё в том же молчании, хотя Сэм и пытался как-то начать разговор. Дин молчал и болезненно хмурился. Как будто у него зуб болел или… или Сэм опять сделал что-то не так.  
После завтрака Дин взялся мыть посуду, а Сэм… вздохнул и вышел из кухни.  
Он решил обследовать дом.  
Ещё раз.  
Дом был стандартным, двухэтажным, таким же, как и другие дома на этой улице. На первом этаже были гостиная, кухня и небольшая комната, скупо обставленная на манер кабинета. На втором этаже располагалась спальня с кроватью на одного, туалет и ванная, маленькая кладовка и, судя по всему, комната для гостей, на данный момент вообще не обставленная, но заваленная всевозможными вещами – сумками, ящиками с книгами, одеждой, завернутой в целлофан и просто сложенной в одну кучу.  
Ещё Сэм заметил, что у их дома было одно явное отличие: гараж. У ближайших соседей гаражей не наблюдалось, зато были большие сады.  
Со вздохом Сэм сел на ближайший ящик с книгами и придвинул к себе наименее пыльную сумку.  
Пыль оказалась дорожной, а тёмные пятна на боках сумки – машинным маслом.  
Внутри обнаружился запас чистого белья (абсолютно нового, ещё даже не распакованного), пакет с шампунем, упаковка мыла и новый тюбик зубной пасты.  
Сэм почесал затылок и задумался. Складывалось впечатление, что это походная сумка человека, у которого просто нет дома.  
Но дом был.  
В другой сумке обнаружился разбитый вдребезги ноутбук с отлетевшей крышкой. Кто-то очень заботливо собрал все части и завернул в пакет, чтобы ничего не потерялось. Возможно, этот кто-то надеялся починить…  
Сэм посмотрел на разбитый дисплэй, повертел в руках то, что осталось от жёсткого диска, погладил куски клавиатуры…  
Было смутное ощущение, похожее на зуд где-то глубоко в мозгу, что он когда-то мог обращаться с такой техникой. Нет, конечно, включить-выключить он и сейчас смог бы, но вот что-то реально сделать…  
Ещё в сумке обнаружилась новенькая карта города, абсолютно чистый блокнот и снова упаковки с чистым бельём.  
Отодвинув от себя и эту сумку, Сэм решил изучить книги.  
К его глубокому разочарованию, большинство книг оказалось на незнакомых языках, а потому они были совершенно не читаемы.

Весь день Сэм наблюдал за Дином – как тот ходит по дому с надетыми наушниками, из которых гремит рок, как чинит в гараже машину доисторической модели, как готовит обед, привычными движениями нарезая овощи и одновременно то и дело помешивая что-то в кастрюле.  
Нет, Дин не был талантливым поваром, все его блюда были простыми и быстрыми по приготовлению. Как раз для человека, который редко где останавливается, но всегда может накормить не только себя одного.  
Сэм заметил, что Дин старается не смотреть на него. А если и смотрит… от этой дикой тоски в его глазах хотелось лезть на стену.

На ужин были спагетти с кетчупом и разогретыми в микроволновке сосисками.  
Сэм долго изучал сидящего напротив него Дина – как тот вилкой накромсал сосиску на маленькие кусочки, как каждый кусочек обмакивал в соус – и решился, наконец, спросить:  
-Дин, а у меня был телефон?  
Вилка с намотанными на неё спагетти замерла над тарелкой, так и не дойдя до рта, Дин долго смотрел на Сэма, а потом просто продолжил есть.  
Похоже, вопрос про телефон тоже был из разряда безответных.

Когда стали готовиться ко сну, Дин снова постелил себе в гостиной на диване.

Следующий день прошёл точно так же, с той лишь разницей, что на обед была жареная картошка и купленный вчера в супермаркете салат. После обеда Дин куда-то уехал, не сказав ни слова. Впрочем, как обычно.  
Вечером Дин снова лёг в гостиной.

На следующий день, в пятницу, утро было очень насыщенным: Дин таскал со второго этажа те самые ящики – Сэм помогал ему по собственной инициативе – и расставлял книги на полках книжного шкафа в той небольшой комнате, которая претендовала на функции кабинета. Сэму понравился запах старых страниц и потрепанных переплётов, было в этом что-то родное и так же неуловимо знакомое.  
Дин расставлял книги в странном порядке, непонятном Сэму. На верхних полках расположились книги с картинками, на средних – что-то, похожее на справочную литературу, а на нижних – книги с голым текстом, и не имело значения, на каком языке был написан этот самый текст.  
Картинки книг с верхних полок Сэму рассматривать не захотелось – уж очень его впечатлили иллюстрации средневековых пыток.  
Но вот содержимое средних полок шкафа Сэма очень даже заинтересовало – видимо, до этого ящика он не успел добраться в прошлый раз. Энциклопедии искусства, географические атласы, книги по ботанике, биологии и медицине… оказывается, кто-то из них двоих был очень даже разносторонним человеком.  
Правда, именно о Дине этого как раз и не скажешь.  
После обеда к ним пришли рабочие и установили в «кабинете» недорогой компьютер, подключили интернет.  
Сэм решил, что теперь он точно найдёт ответы хотя бы на какие-то свои вопросы.  
Вечером Дин снова постелил себе на диване.

Утром, в субботу, Дина не оказалось дома. Сэм проснулся – а дома никого.  
Когда Сэм пришёл на кухню, завтрак, накрытый чистой белой салфеткой, уже ждал его – хлопья в чашке – только молоко из холодильника надо достать – и тарелка с блинчиками с начинкой, которые всего лишь надо разогреть в микроволновке. И ещё рядом лежала записка: «Вернусь поздно, не жди, ложись спать вовремя».  
С тяжёлым вздохом Сэм взял тарелку с блинчиками и поставил её в микроволновку.  
С другой стороны, записка – уже хоть что-то.

Сэм выходил из «кабинета» с энциклопедией искусств под мышкой, когда заметил в коридоре на полке, где они обычно клали ключи, телефон Дина и кредитку.  
Сэм замер в дверях.  
Чтобы Дин что-то забыл дома?..  
Стоит ли говорить, что Сэм тут же забрал с полки свою находку и унёс всё это в спальню, чтобы изучить?  
Как оказалось, у телефона сели батарейки. Пришлось поискать зарядник, а потом… пальцы как-то сами вспомнили, автоматически, какие кнопки надо нажать, чтобы получить доступ к содержимому телефона.  
Имена, внесённые в память, ничего не говорили Сэму. Кто все эти люди? Кто такая Эллен? Что за бар у дороги? Это туда уезжает Дин? К ней? А что за Бобби? И почему в этом списке нет имени Сэма?  
И кредитка…  
Наконец-то у Сэма был ответ, кто же такой Дин.  
Осталось только добраться до интернета и поискать информацию об этом загадочном человеке.  
Сэм уже собрался выходить из спальни, напрочь забыв про энциклопедию, но именно в этот момент ему пришла в голову странная мысль, что это будет нечестно по отношению к Дину – каким бы тот странным ни был, как бы себя ни вёл… он ведь всё равно заботился о Сэме, как мог.  
Конечно, Сэм всячески пытался растормошить этого человека: разговорами, которые так и не склеивались, а повисали в комнате, потерявшие свой смысл; попытками помогать по дому, которые либо не замечались вовсе, либо просто пресекались на корню – посуду Дин мыл исключительно сам, стиркой и уборкой тоже сам занимался… как будто боялся, что Сэм перетрудится.  
И Дин по-прежнему не разговаривал.  
Сэм снова вспомнил ту первую ночь в этом доме, когда так напугался, что Дин может оказаться его любовником.  
Но за всё это время, за все дни под одной крышей, когда они были только вдвоём и никто не мог помешать – ни врачи, ни медсёстры – Дин так ничего и не предпринял. Сэм не понимал, что происходит. От этого молчаливого парня не исходило ничего, кроме какой-то смертельной тоски. Что уж там говорить о чём-то с сексуальным подтекстом.  
Казалось, что Дин медленно угасает… и Сэма это пугало до дрожи в коленях.

В эту ночь Сэм не мог уснуть – совсем. Дин всё ещё не возвращался, а время было далеко за полночь. А вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Что если он попал в аварию? Или он шёл к машине из супермаркета, и на него напали? А если Дин вообще его бросил?!..  
Так, Сэм, спокойно, у тебя истерики как у девчонки. Успокойся. Дин скоро придёт.  
Время шло, и Дина всё не было.  
Сэм уже почти уснул, когда в половине третьего ночи с улицы раздался звук подъезжающего автомобиля, а потом открылась входная дверь…  
Он тут же вскочил с дивана в гостиной, на котором просидел всю ночь в ожидании, и выскочил в коридор, взъерошенный и взволнованный.  
Дин снимал куртку и выглядел не очень хорошо. Его пошатывало, на лице краснели царапины, а ещё… ещё от него пахло женскими духами. Такими, которыми девушки пользуются часто – со сладковатым цветочным ароматом, едва уловимым.  
Но этот аромат всё-таки был.  
-Дин, с тобой всё в порядке? Может, нужна помощь? – Сэм был взволнован, очень.  
Господи, да он всю ночь просидел в гостиной, представляя себе всякие ужасы, хотя и пытался успокоиться.  
Дин устало мотнул головой и поднялся наверх, собираясь принять душ.

Разумеется, и в эту ночь Дин собирался спать в гостиной, он уже стелил себе на диване, хотя его и шатало.  
И Сэм не выдержал, подошёл к нему сзади – вплотную – и уткнулся лбом между диновых лопаток.  
Тот замер рядом с диваном, и спина его была такой напряжённой, как каменная.  
Горло сдавило спазмом, потому что Сэм не собирался плакать, пусть и очень хотелось. Он всё-таки не девчонка! Ему с трудом удалось прошептать:  
-Дин… почему ты всё время молчишь? Я что-то сделал не так? Обидел тебя? Ты ничего не говоришь, не объясняешь, даже не смотришь на меня. Просто игнорируешь. И в этом доме… в этом доме только одна спальня, а в ней только одна кровать. Для одного. Что мы друг для друга значим? Я не понимаю, объясни. Просто… я не хочу спать один, понимаешь? Мне одиноко… и холодно. У меня такое чувство, будто ты всегда был рядом, даже когда мы спали, я всегда знал, что ты – рядом с мной. Это дурацкое чувство, знаю. Но… пожалуйста. Не ложись спать сегодня в гостиной. Я сегодня так за тебя волновался и переживал… боялся, что ты… не вернёшься.  
Услышав эти слова, Дин вздрогнул. Обернулся и не верящим взглядом уставился на поникшего Сэма. Казалось, что вот сейчас, именно сейчас его губы дрогнут, и он скажет, обязательно скажет…  
Но вместо этого Дин просто его обнял и прижал к себе.  
-Завтра пойдём покупать вторую кровать, - пробурчал ему в шею Сэм.  
Дин не ответил, только ещё крепче обнял.

10-11.08.2009


	10. Шаг назад и два вперед...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор драббла - Mэмфиc.  
> Пока читать после "Квеста", это всё те же воспоминания Сэма, сидящего в семейном ресторане.

Сэм наблюдал за Дином. Теперь еще пристальнее, чем раньше. Он наблюдал и играл словами. Сначала – ещё в больнице – целую неделю мысленно называл Дина "друг". Вертел это слово и так и эдак, надеясь, что, может быть, хоть что-то шевельнется, прозвенит в голове колокольчик, но... ничего, все та же тишина и пустота.  
Потом, всю следующую неделю, пока его готовили к выписке, слово "брат" правило бал. Странно, но оно не нравилось Сэму, совершенно. Почему-то ему казалось неправильным так называть Дина. Веяло от этого какой-то обреченностью и тоской. Казалось бы, просто сочетание букв и звуков, но Сэму было физически больно каждый раз, когда он мысленно произносил их.  
К третьему слову он готовился долго. Оно было трудное, это слово, самое тяжелое из всех. Поэтому он молчал, откладывал, но, в конце концов, ему просто не за что было зацепиться. Он не помнил ничего, он не знал ничего ни о себе, ни о странном парне, который смотрел на него глазами, полными такой беспросветной тоски и отчаянного страха, что у Сэма просто разрывалось сердце.  
Он хотел точно так же распробовать это слово, дать себе время, неделю, может, даже больше, если не будет уверен, но вышло по-другому. Просто так получилось, что после целого месяца молчания и абсолютной пустоты прошлого, он просто устал. Устал слышать только свой собственный голос, устал читать записки, приклеенные к холодильнику по утрам, содержание которых почти не менялось, устал смотреть в зеленые глаза и видеть в них только страх...  
Вечером, все это началось/случилось/пошло к чертям собачьим вечером. Дин, как всегда, собирался уходить куда-то по своим делам. И Сэм, глядя, как он надевает свою черную футболку, кожаную куртку, подхватывает ключи от машины и молча выходит, наконец, решился. В конце концов, что ему было терять, если у него и так почти ничего не было, кроме Дина, которого он тоже мог лишиться в любой момент. Он догнал его уже у самой двери, и мысленно прошептав: "Любимый", поцеловал, жарко, отчаянно, задыхаясь от душивших его слез безысходности и надежды.  
На вкус Дин был как дождь. Солено-горько-свежий и прохладный, он пойманной птицей замер в его руках и под его губами, не отталкивая и не отвечая, но Сэм не отпускал, просто не мог, ему нужно, необходимо было зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь, найти свой якорь, иначе он знал, что утонет – тьма прошлого проглотит его и не подавится. И он целовал, впивался, едва не вгрызался в губы Дина, требуя, прося и умоляя, и Дин сдался, отвечая и обнимая...

Сейчас, сидя в этом семейном ресторанчике, Сэм гадал, не проиграл ли он тогда сам себе свою игру в слова.


	11. Или все наоборот...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читать после "Шаг назад и два вперед..."

Пока Сэм был в больнице, Дин еще как-то держался. Просто потому, что знал - оттуда брат никуда не денется, даже если захочет уйти, его не выпустят из здания - Дин об этом позаботился. Но чем ближе был день выписки, тем хуже ему становилось. Он не знал, не представлял, что делать и как себя вести. Как убедить Сэма оставаться рядом с совершенно незнакомым парнем, о котором тот не знал ничего, кроме имени. Он замечал, как настороженно, даже немного испуганно смотрит на него Сэм, с каким отчаянием спрашивает свои "кто?" и "что?", и как замыкается в себе в очередной раз не услышав ни звука.  
И в тоже время Дин знал, что не отпустит его. Удержит силой, если будет надо, чтобы ни на секунду не спускать с мелкого глаз. Он понимал, насколько это нечестно, эгоистично и неправильно, но поделать ничего не мог. Его тошнило от одной только мысли, что Сэм снова уйдет, оставит его. Они не общались два года из тех четырех, что Сэм провел в Стэнфорде, и Дин до сих пор вспоминал их сквозь мутную пелену отчаяния и пустоты. В Колд Оук они подыхали уже вместе.  
Но только не теперь, не после... всего.  
Поэтому он наблюдает за Сэмом. Пытается пролезть к нему в голову и понять, что делать, ведь, эй, он всегда умел читать этого парня как открытую книгу, и пусть теперь Сэм ему не доверяет, ничего о нем не знает, он по-прежнему его младший надоедливый братишка, и никакая потеря памяти этого не изменит.  
И Дин видит, видит его сомнения, его вопросы, его недоверие, страх... но не только. Видит и то, как Сэм все равно невольно тянется к нему, как облегченно выдыхает, когда Дин появляется в палате, словно он боится, что тот однажды не придет, оставит его, бросит. И Дину больно, что он не может сказать ему даже такой малости, как: "Не бойся, я не уйду, никогда. Все будет хорошо", поэтому он просто делает то, что умеет лучше всего - заботится о Сэмми.  
И постепенно он начинает замечать перемены. Сэм привыкает к нему, медленными, неуверенными шагами идет ему на встречу, приспосабливается к его молчанию, задает все меньше вопросов и просто учится жить заново. И, вроде бы, никуда не собирается уходить.  
Но Дин так же чувствует какое-то напряжение в нем. Словно Сэм никак не может решиться на... что-то. И оно гложет его, не дает покоя, и Дин впервые в жизни не может понять, что творится у него в голове.  
И поэтому он просто ждет.  
И дожидается.  
Той холодной дождливый ночью, когда Сэм перехватывает его уже практически у двери и неожиданно целует, Дин застывает. Господи, как ему не пришло в голову, что Сэм может подумать и о таком? И что ему теперь, черт возьми, делать? Оттолкнуть? И потерять Сэма. Ответить? И что потом?..  
Дин вдруг чувствует влагу на щеках Сэма, чувствует, как тот напряженно застыл рядом с ним, и понимает, что, кажется, для него - это единственный вариант. Дин еще пока не знает почему, но зато уже понимает, что выбора нет. Поэтому он просто закрывает глаза и отвечает на поцелуй.

О том, в какую Преисподнюю он их только что отправил, Дин подумает завтра...


	12. Возвращение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пока читать после Шаг назад и два вперёд...

Всё-таки память – коварная штука. Когда хочется что-то забыть, ты только об этом и помнишь, а когда пытаешься вернуть воспоминания к жизни… не факт, что потом не пожалеешь об этом.  
Мороженое давно превратилось в молочную лужицу шоколадного цвета, а телефон продолжал молчать. На сердце скреблись кошки, и казалось, что вот-вот случится нечто непоправимое. А может быть, и уже случилось.  
Сэм опустил голову, зажмурился и закусил губу.  
Не думать о плохом, не думать.  
Он снова посмотрел на телефон – время приближалось к двум ночи и новых звонков не было. Расплатился и вышел из ресторанчика. Всё равно через пятнадцать минут будут закрывать.  
Идти домой не хотелось, потому что… потому что дома – нерешённые проблемы и последствия собственных истерик.  
С тяжёлым вздохом Сэм подошёл к витым перилам мостика через местную речушку, дошёл до середины моста и застыл.  
Здесь, у воды, и дышалось как-то легче, и голова становилась ясной.  
-Поругались? – раздался сзади чужой голос.  
Голос был глубокий и странный. Какой-то… неземной.  
Сэм обернулся и увидел стоящего рядом незнакомца лет тридцати-тридцати пяти на вид, одетого в длинный светлый плащ, хотя ночь и была тёплой.  
-Да… поругались, - Сэм тряхнул головой и отвернулся.  
Ещё делиться своими проблемами с первым встречным ему не хватало.  
Но молчать почему-то не хотелось.  
Незнакомец подошёл ближе и остановился в каком-то шаге от Сэма, хмыкнул так неопределённо, словно нашёл решение какой-то глобальной задачи.  
-Ты лучше возвращайся домой, - наконец произнёс этот странный тип. – Если не звонит – не значит, что не ждёт.  
-Может быть… - выдохнул Сэм, глядя в тёмное ночное небо.  
Он хотел спросить у этого не знакомца что-то, даже обернулся, но рядом никого не было.  
А был ли… рядом кто-то?..  
У Сэма возникло странное чувство, будто чья-то тёплая ладонь слегка подталкивает его вперёд, чтобы он шёл домой.  
И он пошёл.  
Неважно, что у них с Дином не всё складывается гладко. В конце концов, секс – это ведь не главное, правда?..  
Главное, чтобы с Дином всё было в порядке.  
Он и сам не понял, как перешёл на бег.

24.08.2009


	13. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пока читать после драббла Возвращение

Тот день был самым обычным и ничем не отличался от других, кроме одной детали...  
Вот уже неделю с лишним как в спальне стояла вторая кровать, и это было нормально. Вообще-то комнатка была тесновата для двух кроватей, но... всё же лучше, чем если бы Дин снова стелил себе на диване в гостиной.  
Сэм лежал на своей кровати, закутавшись в одеяло едва ли не с головой, и смотрел на спящего напротив него Дина. Свет из окна за спиной Сэма, такой серый и хмурый, падал на его лицо, и он зарывался в подушки ещё глубже, не желая просыпаться.  
Да, этот день не отличался от других в этом месяце – такой же серый и дождливый. И, кстати, этот месяц был единственным отрезком сознательной жизни, который помнил Сэм.  
Но то, главное отличие сегодняшнего дня от предыдущих заключалось в том, что сегодняшнее утро было "утром-после-поцелуя".  
Реакцию Дина на вчерашний поцелуй Сэм помнил прекрасно: сначала был шок, потом его едва не оттолкнули, но после... ему ответили.  
При воспоминании о прошедшем вечере в груди сразу потеплело, и Сэм понял – вот оно, недостающее. То, чего ему так не хватало всё это время. Тепло человека, спящего на соседней кровати. Тепло его руки на сэмовом затылке, на сэмовых плечах. Ощущать эти руки было так правильно и естественно...  
...и непонятно, чего Сэм боялся в самом начале, думая о возможных отношениях с этим молчаливым парнем.  
Ну, да, он молчит... только, кажется, проблема не в возможной ссоре, а в чём-то другом.  
Сэм нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что за мысль-догадка мелькнула в голове, пропав раньше, чем он успел её осознать.  
Но всё же... плевать, что Дин не разговаривает. Судя по всему, с ним это случилось недавно, иначе они бы давно научились свободно общаться и в таких условиях. Потому что Дин даже про записки сообразил не сразу.  
И тут Сэм вспомнил о целом месяце, потраченном зря – месяце, когда он не чувствовал тепло Дина. Какой же пустотой оказалось не чувствовать его...  
Ещё не понимая до конца, что делает, Сэм выполз из своей постели и украдкой посмотрел на часы, стоящие на подоконнике – пять тридцать. Дин может проснуться, но плевать. Если здесь с самого начала предусматривалась лишь одна спальня, значит, он всё делает правильно.  
И Сэм уверенно скользнул под одеяло к Дину, прижался грудью к его спине и обнял покрепче, такого тёплого и уютного. Вот чего ему так не хватало...  
Дин медленно повернулся на другой бок, лицом к Сэму, и сонно открыл глаза.  
\- Привет, - немного смущённо пробормотал тот, но из объятий не выпустил, а только уткнулся носом ему в локоть. – Ты ведь не сердишься? Я хотел... к тебе.  
Сначала Дин долго изучал его, всё ещё плавая где-то там, в мире дрёмы, потом закатил глаза к потолку и тяжело вздохнул. Подгрёб к себе поближе и укутал одеялом потеплее.  
"Как знакомо... – подумал Сэм, закрывая глаза. – Кажется, такое уже было когда-то... только очень давно. Господи, кажется, я безумно его люблю."

***

"Люблю... – эхом отдавалось в его голове, пока он бежал к дому, уже на ходу гремя ключами в кармане куртки, - безумно люблю..."

16.12.2009


	14. Константа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читать после "Morning After".

Он обрёк их на это добровольно, прекрасно понимая, что делает. Но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он должен продержаться, должен выдержать, а потом… всё будет хорошо. Дин с болью смотрел на брата, который, казалось, просто расцвёл, когда решил, что нашёл верный ответ на вопрос об их отношениях.  
Не прошло и двух дней после их первого поцелуя, как Сэм устроил брату сюрприз. Нет, не брату. Любовнику. Человеку, которого любил.  
Дин засунул поглубже свои угрызения совести и ещё раз медленно обвёл взглядом гостиную. Он только-только вернулся из автомастерской, где временами подрабатывал, был уже поздний вечер…  
В гостиной горели свечи, робко рассеивая полумрак, стол был накрыт на двоих, и Сэм стоял в дверях кухни, взволнованно комкая полотенце в руках. Он явно не знал, какой ждать реакции, и тихое отстранённое диново созерцание происходящего явно напугало его, заставило думать, что он допустил ошибку.  
-Я хотел… сделать тебе сюрприз, - Сэм нервно улыбнулся уголком губ. – Подумал, что раз уж мы теперь… действительно вместе… Если не хочешь, я всё уберу.  
И он уже сделал шаг к гостиной, но Дин его остановил, положив ладонь ему на плечо.  
Сердце бухало в груди, а разум пытался что-то доказать, но Дин и так уже знал, что сделает это. И сделал. Просто притянул Сэма к себе за шею и медленно поцеловал. А потом отстранился с виноватой улыбкой и жестом указал в сторону лестницы, давая понять, что ему надо переодеться и хотя бы помыть руки.  
Разумеется, ужин был отменным. И тишина была почему-то очень уютной.  
А потом Сэм подошёл к нему, забрался к нему на колени и долго целовал. Дин чувствовал, что к этому всё и шло. Он даже думал, что сможет. Но когда Сэм потёрся носом о его щёку, а потом положил динову ладонь себе на пах, где уже стояло колом…  
До сих пор больно вспоминать, как Сэм тогда разочаровался в происходящем – Дин его оттолкнул. Нет, не так. Дин его отодвинул, покачал головой, не глядя Сэму в глаза.  
-Почему? – надломленный голос, полный непонимания до сих пор снился Дину в его самых страшных кошмарах.  
Он не смог тогда ответить на этот вопрос. Просто обнял своего мелкого и прижал к себе как можно крепче, укачивая в своих объятиях и слушая, как тот обиженно сопит.

На следующий день Дин напивался в баре, когда к нему подсела блондинистая девица, заказала себе пива, а потом просто заявила:  
-Я надеялась, ты его трахнешь.  
Дин не ответил. Он знал, кто она такая, и на душе сразу стало противно и тоскливо.  
-Впрочем, дело твоё, - продолжила она. – Но мой тебе совет – не заставляй его сомневаться. Он верит тебе, и его доверие – это всё, что у тебя есть. Твоё единственное оружие.  
Он это знал и очень хотел послать её с её советами куда подальше. Желательно туда, откуда она и явилась.

Следующим вечером Дин устроил сюрприз для Сэма. По телевизору шёл какой-то фильм – всё взрывалось, хороший герой чистил морду плохому герою, а Дин целовал губы брата и медленно дрочил ему. Слушать тихие стоны Сэма оказалось таким облегчением, что Дин готов был делать это снова, снова и снова.  
Его мелкий счастлив, это единственное, что имеет значение.

***

Телефон молчал, и часы мерно отсчитывали время, тикая в темноте гостиной. Дин всё так же сидел на диване и ждал.  
В конце концов, он принял своё решение однажды и никогда его не изменит.

25.12.2009


	15. Решение всех проблем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читать после Константы.

Когда находишь верное решение, дальше уже становится легче. Не замечаешь, как проблема решается сама собой, а все мучавшие тебя до этого вопросы отходят на задний план.  
Сэм захлопнул за собой входную дверь и дрожащими руками стал запихивать ключи в карман куртки. Плевать, что у них нет секса. Это не главное. Главное – что Дин рядом. Сэм не позволит всему разрушиться просто так, из-за глупой истерики. Ну, подумаешь, он никогда не почувствует каково это – быть заполненным до конца… подумаешь, он никогда…  
Сэм тряхнул головой и, скинув с ног ботинки почти посреди коридора, с тревогой огляделся по сторонам.  
В доме было подозрительно тихо и темно.  
Может быть, Дин просто обиделся и лёг спать?  
Сэм на его месте поступил бы именно так, если честно.  
-Дин? – решился он позвать, но голос предательски дрогнул, казалось, что навсегда ускользает нечто жизненно важное. – Дин?!  
Не получив ответа, Сэм кинулся наверх по лестнице, распахнул дверь в спальню, и тут же закрыл её.  
Дина там не было. Простыни были смяты, подушки валялись раскиданные по всей кровати.  
Так, главное, не паниковать.  
Сделав три глубоких вдоха, Сэм снова позвал:  
-Дин!  
Он снова кинулся по лестнице – теперь уже вниз. Проверил кухню, потом ворвался в гостиную… и замер в дверях.  
Дин спал на диване, неудобно свесившись через подлокотник, а у его ног валялась пустая бутылка из-под пива.  
Накатившее облегчение было таким сильным, что закружилась голова, и Сэм кинулся к дивану, сел на пол и крепко обнял Дина, не заботясь, что может разбудить его. Руки всё ещё дрожали, и теперь Сэм гладил диновы скулы, щёки, лоб, покрывал их поцелуями… а когда Дин стал просыпаться – накрыл губами его губы и стал жадно его целовать.  
-С… Сэмми… - удивлённо выдохнул Дин полусонно и тут же обхватил Сэма за голову, чтобы притянуть к себе ближе.  
Поцелуй становился всё более жарким и жадным, временами превращаясь в голодные укусы, но Сэм был счастлив. Он тихо смеялся, шарил по телу сидящего перед ним самого любимого на свете человека, забирался ладонями по тёплую рубашку, царапал ногтями гладкую кожу живота…  
А потом с нетерпеливым рычанием Дин подхватил его на руки и опрокинул на диван, подмял под себя, стянул с него куртку, зашвырнув её в другой угол гостиной… туда же полетела и вся остальная одежда.  
Сэм лежал на диване и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на склонившегося на ним человека, единственного, кого знал в своей жизни. Единственного, кого любил.  
Горячие диновы ладони, шершавые от бесконечной возни с машинами, жадно и нежно мяли его тело, гладили бока и грудь, сжимали напряжённые ягодицы… а потом – Сэм ахнул.  
-Тише, тшшш… будет больно, прости… - жарко зашептал ему на ухо Дин, в то время как его палец толкнулся в узкое колечко мышц. – Хотя… лучше так. Давай.  
И Сэм охотно втянул в рот пальцы Дина и принялся увлечённо сосать. От нетерпения едва не сводило судорогой мышцы, он был готов тереться о Дина всем телом, но тот надёжно прижал его к дивану. Сэм был готов стонать и умолять.  
И вот наконец первый палец вошёл внутрь… Сэм зашипел с непривычки. А потом просто потерялся в ощущениях. Теперь он точно стонал и даже хныкал, потому что было и больно и хорошо. Его распирало изнутри, а хотелось ещё больше.  
И Дин целовал его, посасывал его шею, оставляя горящие отметины, а голова так сладко кружилась…

-Прости меня, - едва слышно пробормотал Сэм в шею Дину. – Я вёл себя как последняя истеричка.  
-Ты всегда был девчонкой, - отмахнулся тот и покрепче обнял его. – Это я должен просить прощения.  
-За что? – Сэм нахмурился, не понимая.  
-За всё. И ещё за то, что слишком сильно люблю тебя.  
Зад внутри немного саднило, но Сэм был доволен. Ну, подумаешь, всего лишь пальцы. Хорошо, все четыре. Но пальцы. Видимо, у Дина какие-то собственные проблемы с полноценным сексом, но это можно пережить. Они смогут пройти и через это, ведь получилось же заставить Дина заговорить.  
Сэм справедливо считал своей заслугой, что к Дину вернулся дар речи. В конце концов, он столько усилий к этому приложил и проявил просто ангельское терпение.  
Дин мокро мазнул языком его по кончику носа. Сэм тихо засмеялся и потёрся мокрым носом о диново плечо.  
Всё-таки… они счастливы, ведь так?

07.11.2010


	16. Планшет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пока читать после "Решения всех проблем" (это воспоминания). Хотя по хронологии на данный момент должно идти после "Константы".  
> От автора: Драббл написан в подарок на прошедший НГ для Эмc, пожелавшей винцест, "сердцебиение".

Иногда бывает так, что вспоминать ничего и не хочется, но прошлое само встаёт перед глазами, и никуда от него не денешься, никуда не спрячешься. А какие-то странные куски, фрагменты непонятной, ужасающей своей реалистичностью мозаики сами всплывают из темноты забвения.  
Но Сэм считает, что это всего лишь кошмары. Странные, пугающие до дрожи в коленях - кошмары. Как, например, огонь, сквозь который он видит неподвижное мёртвое девичье лицо... как брызги крови с ошмётками белого вещества мозга на стенах... как умирающая на полу женщина с простреленным черепом, царапающая пол длинными звериными когтями...  
Всё это, конечно, всего лишь сны. Сны, о которых он забывает на утро. Сэм не хочет рассказывать о них Дину, зачем его беспокоить? Он и так бледный, вечно не выспавшийся, какой-то встревоженный и дёрганый.  
Дин молчит. Всегда молчит. Он даже не знает языка жестов, чтобы общаться с Сэмом.  
У них есть планшет, висящий на кухне. К нему прикреплён лист бумаги, на котором они пишут друг другу записки. Например: "Обед в холодильнике, не забудь поесть!" - это от Дина. Или: "Ты опять задержался, я ушёл спать" - это от Сэма.  
Да, они теперь спят вместе, и это хорошо, потому что только сердцебиение Дина спасает Сэма от кошмаров. Слушая стук сердца человека, ближе которого просто никого нет, Сэм засыпает снова, забывая о тех ужасах, которые ему снились.  
Но иногда так хочется поговорить, просто поговорить... так хочется услышать голос Дина, узнать, какой он... узнать, как он смеётся...  
Но всё, что у них есть сейчас - всего лишь планшет с куском бумаги.  
Хотя... даже это не так уж и плохо, правда?

17.02.2011


	17. Лекарство от кошмаров

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на НГ для mооnfish, пожелавшей Дин/Сэм, «ветер».  
> Читать после "Планшета" - в любом случае, хоть конструкционно, хоть хронологически.  
> P.S.: всё не так просто, как кажется))

Самым опасным были кошмары, которые начали сниться Сэму на второй месяц после пробуждения от комы. Дин подозревал, что именно снится его младшему брату. Даже не подозревал – знал точно. Потому что иногда Сэм болезненно стонал, метался в постели, вскрикивал: «Джесс!». Что ещё тут можно подозревать? И так ясно, что спасение Сэма висит буквально на волоске. Если Сэм вспомнит…  
И тогда Дин делал то единственное, что мог. Единственное, чем мог облегчить брату его бесконечную боль.  
Он целовал Сэма. Целовал в висок, в макушку, в щёку, веки… куда мог дотянуться. И каждый раз поцелуй словно стирал ещё один болезненный кусочек воспоминаний…  
Впрочем, действительно стирал. На следующий день после того, как Дин впервые подрочил своему младшему брату, эта девица снова нашла его. Сама. Это было уже обычное дело.  
Он сидел в парке, приходил в себя после охоты на маленькую мерзость, которую выходцы из Европы называли марой… или кикиморой… неважно. Сильно болел правый бок, куда она угодила ему когтистой лапой. Холодный ветер, пробирающий до костей, трепал его одежду, а встать со скамейки не было сил.  
Эта девица возникла будто из неоткуда, встала прямо перед ним и, сложив на груди руки, усмехнулась:  
-Да, герой. Сидишь тут, жалеешь себя, а Сэм, между прочим, спит один, и ему снятся кошмары. Он вспоминает, Дин.  
Он хотел послать её, но сил не было даже продемонстрировать ей средний палец.  
-Слушай меня внимательно, Дин. Если он вспомнит – кранты всему, чего ты добивался и ради чего пожертвовал всей своей жизнью.  
Что он мог сказать ей на это? Да ничего. Потому что и сам прекрасно понимал.  
-Единственное, что могу тебе посоветовать – целуй и трахай его как можно чаще. Каждый твой поцелуй сотрёт ещё одну частичку его воспоминаний. Болезненных воспоминаний, Дин. Чем больнее то, что он вспомнит, тем страшнее будут последствия. Он не железный, ты понимаешь?  
Дин устало посмотрел на неё. В боку становилось всё больнее.  
Если честно, она так достала его своими нравоучениями…  
Легко сказать – «трахай как можно чаще». Трахать брата? Младшего брата?  
-А ты чего хотел? – прищурилась она. – Думал, всё вот так просто? Размечтался! Чтобы получить желаемое, надо переступить через себя! Ты, блядь, не русалочка, конечно, чтобы по ножам ходить, но, поверь, легче не будет.  
Он фыркнул и согнулся от боли.  
-Стирай его воспоминания, Дин, целуй до посинения, хотя бы что ли… И тогда к моменту, когда ты дозреешь, он будет готов. Готов как личность, готов к новой жизни. А потом останется только закрепить результат. Только не затягивай.  
Он хотел спросить, сколько у него будет времени после, но она и так поняла:  
-Я не знаю, сколько. Всё зависит от того, сколько воспоминаний у него останется к тому моменту. А это зависит уже от тебя.  
Дину очень хотелось возразить и напомнить, что, вообще-то, договор был совсем другим, но эта стерва только недобро улыбнулась, говоря:  
-Тебе дали шанс, постарайся не проебать его. А такие шансы не раздаются направо и налево просто так, с ними ещё и работать надо.  
Снова подул ветер, швырнув в лицо пыль и песок, Дин зажмурился, чтобы не попало в глаза, а когда посмотрел перед собой, белобрысой стервы уже не было.  
Как всегда.

Он до сих пор не знал, почему им дали этот шанс. Почему пошли на встречу. Но, как бы то ни было, стерва права – надо торопиться к Сэму.  
Дин встал со скамейки и поковылял домой, зажимая разболевшийся бок. Дома Сэм, которому снятся кошмары. Сэм, которому он так нужен. И пусть каждый раз приходится переступать через себя… он сможет. Сможет дать Сэму всё, в чём тот нуждается.  
А потерпеть осталось совсем немного… Потом уже можно будет просто жить.  
Если опять какая-нибудь дрянь не влезет.

20.02.2011


	18. Не оглядывайся

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> читать после "Лекарства от кошмаров", но хронологически это продолжение "Решения всех проблем".

Статью о побеге из Фолсома Сэм нашёл случайно. На самом деле он искал информацию о сестре Глокнер – было с ней связано одно нехорошее предание, и надо было помочь заказчику разобраться, действительно ли на потомках этой медсестры лежит проклятье.  
Он думал, что земля уходит у него из-под ног, когда прочёл о побеге Винчестеров. Братьев. Родных, блядь, братьев. Старшего из которых звали Дин и он был чертовски похож на человека, с которым Сэм делил не только крышу над головой.  
Отодвинув от себя ноутбук, Сэм откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел в потолок.  
Хотелось кричать.  
Но не потому, что тут случился, мать вашу, инцест. И случается регулярно – каждый день на протяжении уже довольно долгого времени.  
Кричать хотелось лишь потому, что в голове Сэма была пустота.  
Он не помнил.  
Просто не помнил.  
Они были братьями. Это было официально подтверждено – агент Хенриксен кричал об этом направо и налево.  
Впрочем, он ведь думал о такой возможности. Думал. Но – Сэм прекрасно помнил – что слово «брат» едва ли не причиняло ему физическую боль.  
Нужно было прислушаться к себе. Нужно было понять…  
…и что? Что тогда? Что это изменило бы?  
Он слишком сильно нуждался в Дине, чтобы…  
А Дин молчал. Всё это время – молчал. Не произносил ни звука. Давая Сэму возможность самому заново собрать себя. Создать из ничего.  
Вот и создал.  
Сэм невесело усмехнулся и зажмурился. Сделал глубокий вдох через нос. Ещё один вдох. И ещё.  
Разве что-то изменилось?  
Ничего.  
В памяти по-прежнему было пустота размером со штат Техас. Ни одного воспоминания не возникло из небытия, ничего не зацепилось за фамилию Винчестеры.  
Сэм открыл глаза и осторожно придвинул к себе ноутбук. Снова пробежался глазами по статье.  
Открыл Гугл и вбил в строку поиска «Винчестеры Дин Сэм убийство». Первой на глаза попалась статья об убийствах в Балтиморе. Потом ограбление и убийства в Милоуки. Подозрение о причастности к убийству в Сан-Франциско. И дальше. Больше.  
Голова закружилась, Сэм открыл следующую страницу.  
А вот это было уже не просто шоком.  
В Колорадо при взрыве в полицейском участке погибли все. В том числе и сами наконец-то пойманные братья Винчестеры.  
Сэм осторожно выдохнул.  
Их не ищут. Больше – нет.  
Они теперь живут тихо и спокойно в маленьком городке Нью-Хармони в Индиане. И никому до них нет дела. Дин работает в автомастерской, Сэм обзавёлся собственным скромным бизнесом и помогает клиентам, не выходя из дома. У них удобные соседи – которым по сути наплевать на то, кто живёт рядом.  
Здесь никому нет до них дела.  
И, если верить словам агента Хенриксона, у них с Дином с самого начала были «нездоровые отношения». Так ли это на самом деле?  
А какая уже разница?  
Для окружающих они – Сэм Вессон и Дин Смит. Пара.  
Убийцы ли они?  
Почему-то Сэм был твёрдо уверен, что нет. В конце концов, Дин спал спокойно и кошмары его не мучили – это Сэм знал точно.  
А всё остальное – давно неважно.

03.02.2013


	19. Вечность молчания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дин не говорил три месяца, три недели и три дня - целую вечность.

Время тянется, будто вишнёвый сироп, и кажется, что прошла целая вечность. Вечность, когда в комнате повисла мёртвая тишина – между незаданным вопросом и неслучившимся ответом. Холодная и колючая вечность, в которой застыли вмёрзшие в лёд безвременья, застрявшие в глотке слова, робкие надежды на то, что ничего на самом деле никогда не было, и мёрзлое понимание – надеяться бесполезно.   
От отчаяния хочется расколоть о стену всю посуду в доме, перебить зеркала и стёкла – чтобы услышать, наконец.  
Да только… услышать – услышит, но ответит ли?  
Он научился тоже молчать – не говорить, не просить, не задавать вопросов. Ответов всё равно никогда не было.  
Но сейчас…  
Как быть сейчас? Как жить сейчас?  
Вопросы риторические и, по сути, не имеющие значения в принципе.  
Сэм сидел на постели и не знал, как быть. Хотелось кричать. Просто кричать.  
В голове было пусто, и эта пустота звенела, шумела, от неё темнело в глазах и перекрывало дыхание.  
Он не мог ничего вспомнить. Совсем. Всё его прошлое было наглухо от него закрыто – не докопаться, не доцарапаться, ничего.  
И никого – рядом.  
У него нет друзей, чтобы позвонить и засыпать вопросами или хотя бы просто пожаловаться на жизнь.   
Никого.  
-Я не могу без него… - слова сами сорвались с губ.  
И разбились о мягкий ворс ковра под босыми ногами, утонули осколками в стылой тишине.  
Больно.  
-Я тоже без тебя не могу.  
Сэм вздрогнул. Голос, который раздался за его спиной, где-то у дверей в спальню, был незнакомым – и родным до боли. От него по спине побежали мурашки, заставляя задрожать всем телом.  
Сэм медленно обернулся, боясь поверить.  
И бешено этого желая.  
В дверях стоял Дин. Тихий, спокойный, как и всегда. Такой родной и уютный. Жизненно необходимый – как воздух.  
Дин, который ответил.  
Который заговорил.  
Дышать получалось с трудом. Оставалось только беспомощно хватать воздух ртом и смотреть, как Дин приближается и медленно садится рядом. А потом обнимает одной рукой за плечи и прижимает к себе, целуя в лохматую макушку.  
-Я всегда с тобой, Сэмми.   
Голос у Дина немного хриплый, от него замирает в груди, дёргает в животе и колет в глазах – до слёз.  
Дыши, Сэм. Дыши.  
Просто дыши.  
А остальное – уже неважно.  
Теперь неважно.  
Дин заговорил.

06.06.2013

 


	20. Истина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пока читать после "Вечности молчания", но по хронологии текст идёт после "Не оглядывайся"

Говорить о своём внезапном открытии совершенно не хочется. Произнести это вслух – значит, допустить, что это было на самом деле. Позволить этому существовать. Что страшнее? Признать, что всё это – правда, или продолжить жить без прошлого?  
Сэм раскладывал перед собой распечатки статей, словно мудрёный пасьянс. Выкладывал их по хронологии, менял местами, чтобы восстановить логику причинно-следственных связей.  
И всё равно: что-то ускользало.  
Оставалось на поверхности, но уплывало из рук с лёгкостью и быстротой испуганной водомерки.  
Где-то между лопаток поселился холод: ледяной, противный.  
Всё время казалось, что если докопаться до сути, случится нечто страшное, и ничего уже нельзя будет исправить.  
-Я хочу понять, - бормотал Сэм, перебирая тёплые ль принтера листы. – Я просто хочу понять – почему. Почему всё так всё так получилось. Почему… почему он ничего не сказал.  
Дин был в мастерской, как обычно, и обещал вернуться домой к ужину. Он ни о чём не подозревал.  
По крайней мере, Сэм на это надеялся.  
Он не задумывался, что будет делать, когда получит желаемое. Потому что холод между лопаток не уходил. Потому что сердце колотилось, как бешеное.  
Даже если всё написанное в газетах – правда, даже если они на самом деле – серийные убийцы… Что, в конце концов, это меняет?  
А разве меняет что-то?  
Гораздо страшнее позволить себе принять факт их кровного родства.  
Почему же Дин ничего не сказал? Почему столько времени вообще молчал? Сэм ведь даже решил, что Дин – немой. И успел смириться с этим.  
Так почему же?  
Дождался, пока Сэм выстроит для себя сам структуру их отношений…  
Но как же больно-то, господи… как больно…  
Сэм замер, пытаясь вдохнуть.  
Перед ним лежали статьи об их с Дином преступлениях. Страшных преступлениях, жутки по своей жестокости и беспринципности.  
Но в голове была абсолютная пустота – Сэм не помнил абсолютно ничего.  
Убийства женщин в Сент-Луисе, в которых обвинялся Дин. Никто так и не понял, как так получилось, что Дина похоронили, но он оказался жив. Ведь найденное на месте преступления тело совпадало по ДНК с полученными ранее генетическими материалами – когда он напал на Рэбэкку Уоррен.  
Ограбление банка в Милуоки – куча жертв. Теперь уже обвиняют их с Дином обоих. Но опять же странность: одна из убитых – как две капли воды похожа на одну из заложниц – банковскую служащую Шерри Стилл. Полиция решила, что это её сестра-близнец, но девушка отчаянно доказывает, что она в семье единственный ребёнок и у неё даже двоюродных сестёр нет. В полиции решили, что она тронулась от пережитого шока. Журналист докопался до архивных документов – с разрешения пострадавшей – и в недоумении написал о том, что у девушки действительно нет никаких сестёр. Но поразительное ДНК убитой и заложницы ставило в тупик. Была и ещё одна странность: с убитой лоскутами слезала кожа. Сама. Генетическая аномалия? Тогда это было бы видно при анализе ДНК. Последствия каких-то пыток? Или что-то другое?  
В каждой статье об их преступлениях находилась куча странных нестыковок. Как будто из целостной картинки-паззла выпал очень важный кусочек.  
И Сэм не знал, хочет ли он на самом деле знать, что это за кусочек.  
И что ещё странно: даже читая сейчас эти статьи, он не чувствовал вины за совершённое. Даже если допустить, что это всё и правда совершили они с Дином.  
Вины не было. Чувства узнавания тоже.  
А вот любовь – была.  
Любовь к Дину, не как к брату, не собиралась уходить, она казалась чем-то настолько естественным и родным, что даже пугала.  
Может быть, у Дина были какие-то серьёзные причины хранить молчание?  
Может быть, он просто хотел, чтобы Сэм забыл о пережитых ужасах?  
Пусть даже и такой ценой.  
Цена. Теперь становится понятно, почему Дин так долго отказывался от полноценного секса. Сэм содрогнулся.  
Противный липкий холодок между лопаток не уходил.  
Потому что в голове что-то щёлкнуло, и показалось, что всё дело именно в этом: в том, что Дин не хотел секса. Точнее, не так: Дин не мог позволить им это.  
Значит…  
Значит, всё дело именно в их родстве. Почему-то Дин не хотел, чтобы Сэм вспомнил своего брата.  
Дин смог стать другом, любовником, но не хотел быть братом.  
Странно, если учитывать, как он ломал себя ради достижения цели, как держал между ними хрупкую и такую призрачную дистанцию.  
Которая полетела ко всем чертям, едва Сэм этого захотел.  
Схватив все распечатки, Сэм хладнокровно порвал их в клочки, бросил в железное ведро, которое использовал для мусора, и поджёг.  
Глядя на яркие языки пламени, Сэм думал, что ничего не скажет Дину.  
Ни при каких условиях.  
Они не братья.  
Они не преступники.  
Они просто Сэм и Дин.  
И пусть их прошлое горит синим пламенем.  
Оно не существует.  
Есть только они – они с Дином.  
И это – единственная истина.

20.06.2013


End file.
